


Improvements

by JadicusMuse



Series: Ironstrange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Infinity War never happened, IronStrange, Language, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadicusMuse/pseuds/JadicusMuse
Summary: Stephen always seems to end up needing medical attention after fights, Tony isn't having any more of it and takes matters into his own hands.





	Improvements

**Author's Note:**

> When I joined the Marvel fandom I planned on being a casual fan, this is where I ended up. This is my first piece for Marvel bear with me.

It is in fact, contrary to popular belief; very difficult to take on a group of tech-y advanced bank robbers when you've only an iron suit, a snarky AI who thinks she knows everything (which she did, but that's unimportant), and a wizard shooting out the same remark of-

"It's, _Sorcerer Supreme!"_

Ah. And there it is again. Tony stood and watched as Stephen Strange bashed one of the robbers in the chin with his magic glowing shields in the most comedic way Tony could imagine. He watched the teeth and spit fly with the blow, letting his iron mask cover his face before joining the fight. Stephen spotted him, quirking his eyebrow and frowning

"Took you long enough, Stark. What were you even doing?" The sorcerer impatiently asked, getting a highly anticipated snarky response in return.

"Apologies for my tardiness Mr. Strange-" "- _Doctor_."

Tony waved his hands dismissively, "Whatever. Where was I-" He turned, backhanding a robber square in the face, "Oh yes... I was busy occupying my time with other things rather than petty robbers."

As if jinxed, a missile skidded by, missing Stark by less than an inch. It collided with the pavement and burst into flames and electricity.

Tony inhaled softly, "Okay, so maybe they're a _little_ high-teched compared to regular robbers."

Strange reared up a spell, pointing shields in the direction of the robbers' van and standing in a sort of power stance. Tony snickered, aiming his palm in the same relative direction.

"Right so, I'll take the left-" Tony turned to find the doctor gone, charging at the van, hands waving in a very specific way until a bright glowing whip appeared. "Or that works too." The mechanic muttered, released a shot of energy from his palm in the direction of a hoard of the techies firing at him. A few were knocked back by the blast and the others scattered, taking cover somewhere where there wasn't a billionaire shooting mini-missiles at them.

Meanwhile, Stephen had taken up a face to face fight, dodging gunshots and occasionally taking a lash at the man with either his fist or the side of the shield-like wards. Eventually, he managed to knock the gun out of the sleazy looking man's hands, pushing him back into the van. The man looked up at Strange, spitting out blood.

"What kind of failed lab experiment did good old Tony Stark hire this time?" The man smiled venomously, "Is he still trying to save the Avenger name?"

"Actually," Stephen interjected letting his wards flicker and dim off, "I'm not an Avenger."

The man gave him a long thoughtful look then snapped his fingers as if he had reached a eureka moment, "Ahh... You're that ex-surgeon. I saw your name in the paper a year ago. Hasn't anyone told you that texting and driving can be dangerous? I mean, Christ, look at you."

The sorcerer shook his head, walking off to join Tony in fighting off the rest of the men. But the 'Mr. Sleazy' had other ideas, kicking him in the back, getting to his feet as Stephen was knocked off his. He had the unfortunate issue of landing on his hands which in Strange's opinion was worse than dying. He rolled onto his back holding his shaky hands close to his chest, refusing to give in to the feeling of pain and anger, keeping his teeth clenched.

"Any last words?" The man pointed a gun at Stephen; smile curved and sly.

Strange attempted to summon a shield, giving up when his hands wouldn't even open slightly more than a fist and it didn't seem like his cloak was going to be of any assistance at the moment. He closed his eyes, giving in and accepting his fate. There was a loud _'wham'_  followed by groaning and Stephen opened his eyes. Stark stood over him, mask lifted to reveal his shit-eating grin.

He was humored as the doctor rolled his eyes and scoffed, "My hero."

After some short recovery and at least three attempts, Tony managed to help Stephen to his feet. "Was that the last of them?" Tony nodded as Stephen looked around, eyes keen.

"Relax, we're done here, let's g-"

Tony Stark seemed to jinx quite a lot of things. He was like that old rabbit's foot you carried on your keychain, insisting it was good luck but then again, you've broken your nose six times since its purchase. But it still looked cool, so you kept it around.

And jinx the situation he did, and he jinxed it with a pulse missile. It hit just feet from the pair, bursting into electricity and metal shards.

Tony snapped his head around furiously, looking around for the bastard that shot it. "Okay, which one of you assholes got ahold of my missiles?"

The last man standing a good distance away dropped his gun and took off running down the damaged and deserted street.

"Okay. _That's_ the last of them." Tony turned to find Strange curled up on the ground, ashen, bloody and shaking. "Shit. Are you alright? Damn that little bitch of a missile released shrapnel. You didn't get any in your chest did you?" He knelt down to prod at the sorcerer, turning him onto his back.

"I don't think so... The cloak finally did its job and shielded me... Partially. I ah-" Stephen attempted to lift his arm slightly, "I might've gotten a little in my arm..."

_"A little?"_  Tony squinted, "Strange, your arm looks like it went through a paper shredder."

"I'm fine." The doctor assured, picking out a small piece of metal from his arm.

"Sure. And I'm Jesus." Tony retorted.

-

"Stark, I'll be fine- ow. Really." Stephen watched another piece of shrapnel be picked out of his forearm with tweezers.

 

"Another peep about how fine you'll be and I will just cut off your arm." Tony bit his lip in concentration.

"But-"

"Ah! I said no more!"

"If you'd-"

"I'm not listening..."

"Oh come on-"

"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear it because I'm too busy ignoring you and saving your ass."

"Tony."

And that's when he had the billionaire's frustrated attention.

"I uh- Well… Thank you."

Tony smiled and nodded, returning to the battered surface that was Stephen Strange's arm.

“You know,”  Stark removed the last piece of shrapnel and got to work with a needle and surgical thread, “Maybe you should reconsider what you wear when we fight.”

“You can't be serious. These are very important robes of the Mystic Arts.” Stephen gave Tony a lecturing look.

“So no modifying them?-”

“No!” Strange smacked Tony’s arm.

“Okay! Okay… So no modifying them. Let's at least get you into something else. This thing is a torn mess.” Tony muttered finishing off the stitch in Stephen's arm “Maybe I can make something from scratch.”

“I'm not wearing one of your Iron Man suits, Tony.”

“I wasn't planning on it. Just something more protective than your sacred robes.” Tony explained, thoughts and plans already being made up in his head.

“FRIDAY, get me a 3D blueprint map, my glasses, all the research there is on the Mystic Arts and a sandwich.” Tony took a few quick strides to the center of his workshop, rolling up his sleeves.

“Will that be all, sir?” The AI’s voice chimed in all too cheerfully.

“Yep, thank you FRIDAY.” Tony pushed a pair of glasses up on his nose, fingers gliding across the holographic screen in front of him.

Stephen got up from the table, observing Stark from afar. He kept such a serious and concentrated look on his face for someone mid-bite in a sandwich. “What kind of bullshit… There's nothing on your magic here…” He grumbled, voice slightly muffled by ham and cheese.

“That's because it's a secret thing no one really knows about.”

“I know about it.”

“But not in the way I or someone who's studied it has.” Stephen waved his hands in explanation.

“So magic enhanced battle armor is out of the question.” Tony swiped away the blueprint on his screen, leaving it fresh and empty, “Let's try this again…”

 

-

 

About a week passed before Tony came knocking at the New York Sanctum’s doors, a metal suitcase in hand as he waltzed in unannounced.

“Strange? I've got something I need you to try.” Tony looked around.

Stephen appeared at the top of the stairs, frowning, “Who let you in?” He hurried down the stairs, approaching Stark.

“Myself.” Tony set the suitcase up, pressing a button on either side, allowing the case to open.

Inside it was a garb much like Stephen's current one except this one had metal plates in certain places, primarily the shoulders, forearms, and chest.

“Tony-”

“The fabric is a ballistic weave and the plates are practically indestructible. I've also made a pair of gloves- palmless, I should add. They act as protection, and get this… Stabilizers! It's not perfect but your hands should shake a lot less.” Tony excitedly pointed out features. “There’s a few velcro loops to put your ring things in…”

“Tony.” Strange put a hand on the mechanic’s shoulder.

“No need to thank me, doc. It was my pleasure.” Tony brushed off his hand, humbly.

“I can't take this,” Stephen sighed, “It's probably worth more than the life earnings I made as a surgeon.”

“Dumbledore,” Tony chuckled, “My daily earnings is worth more than a month's paycheck you'd get as a surgeon. Take the suit.”

Stephen looked between Tony and the open suitcase, thinking about the offer for a minute. Sure, it looked nice and protective but it didn’t seem wise to wear a million dollar suit that could be possibly damaged. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to end up with a thousand tiny pieces of metal stuck in his arm. It could be worse the next time though, there was always the possibility of him _dying._ Unlikely but still possible.

“Fine.”

Tony closed the suitcase, handing it off to Stephen, “That’s what I like to hear.”

Stephen kept a tight grip on the handle of the case, looking down at it briefly, “If there’s anything I can do for you…”

“Nope, that suit my treat to you, first one is on the house.” Tony insisted, crossing his arms. “Now I need you to try it on because you are freakishly lanky and there might need to be some adjustments made to it.

“Thanks.” Strange mumbled, walking off with the suitcase.

 

-

 

Tony was not one to sit still for long periods of time and was roaming the New York Sanctum within ten minutes because damn, Stephen sure did take his sweet time getting changed.

He peered inside the display cases on the second floor, each filled with what Tony could only assume to be some sort of magical artifact. He also made the decision not to touch any of them, knowing it would not end in his favor with the Sorcerer Supreme. He finally bored himself with the displays and made his way down the stairs and back to the foyer.

Stephen was there waiting for him, decked out fully in the outfit Tony designed, and if he was being honest, it looked _pretty_ good.

“The um- the shaking is a lot better with the gloves…” Strange smiled, “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony shrugged with his hands in his pockets and smiled coyly, “Never a problem, doc. It looks pretty good on you.”

With a gracious return of glances, Stephen got out a small ‘thank you’. He wasn’t humble very often, but there was something about Tony that made that gear in his brain start turning.

The two exchanged goodbyes and Tony headed towards the door, quickly pressing a kiss to Stephen’s cheek and then leaving.

The sorcerer stood there slightly dumbfounded, holding a hand to the spot and smiling. Maybe Tony wasn’t useless to him after all.


End file.
